THREE SEVENTEEN
by SANDEFUR
Summary: The imaginary third season continues. Sequel to #316.


THREE SEVENTEEN

by SANDEFUR

2-18-06/Saturday afternoon.

Joan, Luke and Friedman sit on the sidelines while a basketball game is in progress in the Arcadia High gym. The Eagles gain possession and call a time-out. The Announcer calls the play…

"With eight seconds left, Arcadia calls a time-out with the St. Mary Wildcats 88, and Arcadia 87."

Joan says, "I can't believe the only team to beat us in the regular season is the one we drew in order to get into the city finals."

Luke asks, "Since when do you care about basketball?"

"Since I became student council president and had to attend every game."

Luke comments. "Better you than me."

Friedman asks, "What's wrong, buddy? Not enjoying the game?"

"My girlfriend is in a coma, carrying my child and I'm facing attempted murder charges. Nothing seems to matter compared to that."

"Yeah, I get that, but giving up on the small joys of life only makes matters worse. Like, most of the kids have stopped harassing you."

"Only because they are distracted by the scandal Glynis is in."

Friedman nods. "Yeah, every TV station in town did a report on how Glynis has been sending letters, e-mails and erotic pictures of herself to Ryan Hunter. How she photoshopped Ryan and herself into a series of sexual poses."

"I know. The media showed how Glynis got progressively better at the process until it was almost impossible to tell they were fake."

Joan says, "Except that Ryan and Glynis worked together to produce those fakes in order to discredit the real pictures I'm holding on to. If I released them now, they would be dismissed as frauds."

Friedman responds, "Glynis must really love Ryan to be willing to go through this much public humiliation."

Luke says, "It's more like an obsession, which is true to Glynis' nature. If she was willing to go through that charade she staged at the Valentine dance, then there's no limit to what she would do for Ryan."

Joan adds, "Unfortunately, Adam is her latest victim. He's gone all quiet and withdrawn again. And to think, I hesitated releasing those pictures because I wanted to find a way to lessen his pain."

"Friedman notes, "They're starting again."

The two teams retake the court. The ball is passed into Dylan, who dribbles toward his goal as the crowd counts down the seconds. Eight-Seven-Six! Dylan evades a defender and takes a shot near the foul line. Three-Two-One! The ball hits the rim and bounces away. As the buzzer sounds, the Arcadia fans groan while the St. Mary fans erupt with joy.

Joan shouts, "Crap! It was so close!"

Friedman shrugs. "Which only counts in hand grenades."

Luke says, "That's it for me, guys. I've only got about an hour before my ankle tracker reduces my free range down to a hundred yards."

"Hang on buddy, I'll give you a ride home. Joan, see you tonight?"

"I'm at the bookstore."

"I like books. I'll stop by and 'peruse your inventory'." Friedman says with a leer.

Joan rolls her eyes. "See ya. I have to congratulate the student council president for St. Mary's."

As Joan heads across the court Luke says, "Dude, if you're going to use double entendres on my sister, don't let me hear them."

"And I thought I was being subtle."

Meanwhile, as Joan continues across the basketball court, she notices Dylan being consoled by Dr. Hunter while an uncomfortable Ryan Hunter stands nearby. Joan reaches a group of three girls in traditional Catholic uniforms—white blouses, plaid skirts and knee socks.

"Hi, Cindy McCracken? I'm Joan Girardi." (FOOTNOTE)

Joan extends her hand, but Cindy pointedly clasps her hands behind her back. The other two girls laugh.

"What do you want?" Cindy asks.

"I'm extending the usual congratulations, one council president to another."

Cindy sniffs, "Our victory was inevitable."

"Hey, you only won by one point. That's hardly inevitable."

"It was a sure thing because God was on our side."

"Really? He told you that?"

"It's obvious. Arcadia has been tainted with one scandal after another. Now Dylan Hunter, who has the highest shooting percentage in the city, misses an easy, undefended shot. I'd call that divine intervention."

Noses in the air, the three girls turn and stroll away.

Joan loudly calls out, "Oh yeah? Well, plaid makes your butts look big!"

The other two girls glance back, obviously offended. Cindy gives a smug little smile and continues walking. Quickly, her two sycophants follow her example. Joan turns and nearly bumps into a nun.

"Oh, sorry Sister. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You know she's wrong, Joan. I don't interfere like that."

"Huh. Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me any more, 'Sister God'? So, are you like that nun on the old TV show? Do you fly?"

"No, but I can rap knuckles with the best of them."

"Sorry. You have my full attention."

"How nice for a change. I want you to try out for girl's soccer."

"Soccer? Are you kidding me? I haven't played since I left Chicago, and I wasn't very good. Besides, you need a calendar. The soccer season was last fall… Oh wait, this doesn't mean I'm going to flunk senior year and will have to repeat, does it?"

"Relax Joan, this is what they call the Fun Spring League, and you will do better this time. Before, you hadn't found your niche. This is an opportunity to correct that. Try outs are Monday afternoon, and don't forget to wear your gloves. It's going to be forty degrees."

Nun God walks away, giving a combination sign of the cross/God-wave. Joan sighs, spots a basketball on the floor and kicks it.

X X X X X

That night at Skylight Books, Joan is alone at the cash register, browsing through books on soccer. Adam enters, looking depressed.

"Adam, you came!"

"Yeah, Dad gave me your message. He said if I didn't get out of the house soon, he would drag me to the mall and make me interact with others."

"It's time you did. I know what Glynis did was a blow..."

"A blow? Joan, she tore out my heart and made a fool of me in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry you're hurting, but there was no way to avoid it. In fact, if I hadn't been so concerned with your feelings, things would be better for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

Joan removes five photographs from her bag and hands them to Adam. He quickly goes through the Ryan/Glynis pictures.

"I've seen the news reports, Joan. I know as part of her obsession, Glynis photoshopped herself into all sorts of pictures with Ryan."

"These aren't photoshopped. They really were having an affair."

"But the pictures on TV?"

"Ryan suspected I had these photos and the means to damage his political career. 'School Board Member Has Affair With Student' is a headline he couldn't have endured. But I hesitated, and he came up with a scheme that made him look like the victim."

"Glynis went along with this? She loves him that much?"

"She's so obsessed with Ryan she was willing to be a spy for him, but Glynis was always on the fringe of our group. She needed a way to ensure she was in the heart of everything we did without raising suspicion about her increased presence."

Adam gulps hard. "You're saying Glynis set out to seduce me, and have a relationship with me on Ryan's orders?"

"As his spy, Glynis made certain Ryan was always one step ahead of us."

"Joan, why are you telling me this? You're making it worse, not better."

"Because I don't want you falling back into the state you were in when we first met. Glynis isn't worth being depressed over. Snap out of it! She's a cold, heartless bitch who deserves only your contempt."

Adam shakes his head. "No, you don't know her like I do. I know now she betrayed me, but it all goes back to her insecurities due to her father abandoning her when she was a child."

"Don't make excuses for her, Adam."

"I'm not. I just understand why Glynis did what she did. Ryan was that ideal source of love and security that she's longed for all of her life. Glynis couldn't help herself, and I'm sure she's sorry for having hurt me like this."

"God Adam, don't be such a victim! Maybe Glynis did have some true tender feelings for you--I of all people can understand that--but does that excuse what she did? And what about Grace?"

"What about her?"

"Who is the only person to have motive to harm both Luke and Grace?"

"That's...crazy. Luke and Glynis broke up two years ago."

"You're right, it is crazy. Only a crazy person would shoot a girl and frame the boyfriend over a high school romance that lasted a month. So, ask yourself--is Glynis sane?"

Adam begins pacing while running his fingers through his hair.

"We need evidence."

"I had Mom check the attendance records. Glynis missed school the day of the shooting."

"I know. She said she had a stomach virus that day. I called her at lunchtime to see how she was."

"Landline or cell?"

"Cell."

"So she could have been anywhere...like Carlisle's funeral."

"But I went to see her right after school. She was feeling much better. We even...ya know."

"I get the picture. (Eww.) Did she have transportation available?"

"Mrs. Figliola took their car into work."

"So she needed another way to the cemetery and back. We need to find out how she got around."

"Should I ask?"

"No, we can't believe anything she says. Especially any attempt to reconcile with you."

"Reconcile? That's not likely."

"I wouldn't bet on it. When you came in, I spotted Glynis across the street. She's following you for some reason."

Adam goes to the window and stares out. "I'll be damned, you're right. What do we do?"

Joan shrugs. "Invite her in."

Hesitating, Adam continues staring out the window...

X X X X X

Meanwhile at Kevin's apartment, he is on his bed while speaking to Lily on the phone...

"Once again, everyone in the family is so grateful for you help with Luke's bail."

"It's the least I can do for my future brother-in-law."

"Speaking of in-laws, how are your folks doing?"

"Great. Dad just got the results of his latest check-up. He's cancer free."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, Mom is so excited, she's planning a second honeymoon after we leave for ours in June."

"Not to the same location, I hope."

Lily laughs. "She better not. More good news, I got the cast off of my right leg. One down and one to go."

"Lily, that is good news. At the rate you are recovering, you'll be back in Arcadia before I can get time off to visit you."

"You may be right. Rick says my recovery is ahead of schedule."

"Rick?"

"My orthopedist, Dr. Fuller. I told you about him."

"Yeah, but the last time we spoke about him, he was the 'slavedriver', not...RICK."

"Now don't you go getting jealous. We've had enough of that green-eyed monster in this relationship."

"It's just that this separation has been a strain on both of us."

"I know sweetie, but rest assured, you can trust me every bit as much as I can trust you."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not. I meant it when I apologized for being jealous. That's behind us. So, what are you up to tonight?"

"After my new exercise is done, I'll have a wild Saturday night of pizza and a DVD."

"New exercise? Oh, the one where you try to flex your toes."

"I've been at it for an hour every night for over a month. Just a waste of time."

"Keep at it Kev. You never know..."

"Words to live by. I'll keep you updated. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Kevin hangs up and stares at his toes. He sighs.

"You'd think after a month, one of you guys would feel like moving."

At that moment, Kevin's big toe twitches.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! It moved!"

Kevin stares in amazement at the toe.

X X X X X

Meanwhile in the Girardi living room, Will, Helen and Luke sit in awkward silence while finishing dessert.

"Is every meal going to be as quiet as this one?" Luke asks.

Will replies, "Sorry son. It's just that routine conversation seems strained under these circumstances, but we can try. How was the game?"

"We lost by one point. Dylan missed an easy shot at the buzzer."

Helen responds, "The poor guy. He must feel awful."

"Yeah, what a tragedy. Losing a basketball game."

Another awkward silence falls as everyone stares at their plate.

Luke sighs. "Sorry. It's just that I can't keep thinking about being with Grace. Dad, can't we do something about that?"

"Tom Murphy already petitioned the court to extend the range on your monitor, but Judge Claymore was adamant about 'the defendant' not visiting the victim."

Helen asks, "Even thought the Polonskys said it was okay?"

"The judge is only following standard procedure."

Luke muses, "It's only an extra quarter mile. I could easily..."

Will interrupts. "No Luke, don't sit and don't think it. I know you're smart enough to circumvent the security device, but if you were caught, your bail would be revoked. You'd end up back in jail, and I'd probably lose my job for not stopping you."

Helen adds, "Besides, it's not like Grace would know you were there."

"You may be right, but I still want to be by her side."

Will says, "Sorry Luke, but you will just have to wait until the trial is over."

"Or until the real shooter is caught. Is anyone still trying to prove who she is?"

Helen asks, "She? You think a woman did this?"

"Joan has a theory. She thinks it was Glynis."

"Glynis Figliola?"

Will mutters, "At least it's a change from Ryan."

"Aided and abetted by Ryan Hunter."

Will sighs. "Here we go again. Don't tell me you believe her now?"

"Yeah Dad, I do."

Helen adds, "For the record, so do I."

Will puts his hands in the air in a silent plea. "I...guess I'm thinking that way too."

Luke asks, "So what do we do?"

"Nothing. All we can do is trust that Roy Roebuck will find the truth."

X X X X X

Back at Skylight Books, Glynis wipes a tear from her eye as she watches at the door while Adam hastily walks down the street. Dejected, she turns to Joan.

"When he waved me in, I thought Adam wanted to talk. Why did he take off like that?"

"Are you serious?"

"I just wanted a chance to apologize. I never intended to hurt Adam. It was foolish of me to think a relationship with such a great guy would counter my obsession with Mr. Hunter."

"Cut the crap, Glynis. I saw the two of you together. I know you and Ryan are having an affair, and you've been spying for him all along."

From an expression of contrition, Glynis turns to one of smugness. "Finally, you figured it out. It took you long enough."

"Why Glynis? The sub-defectives have been your friends for years."

"Hardly. I was the outsider amongst a group of outsiders. Even that rotten apple Judith was accepted more readily than me."

"So you were jealous? None of us ever excluded you, Glynis. You were the one who insisted on picking and choosing when you would be active in the group."

"After the cold-hearted way Luke dumped me? I had to swallow my pride every time I was near him."

"Luke dropped you when you started flirting with every guy in school."

"It was a phase. Luke should have been more understanding."

"Is that what you get from Ryan? Understanding?"

"Ryan loves me."

"Is that why the news says he has a restraining order against you?"

"A necessary part of the deception to protect him after you took intimate pictures of us. That was you on the rooftop, yes?"

"Yeah, and if I hadn't been so concerned with Adam, those pictures would have ruined Ryan."

"That's why you'll never win, Joan. Ryan is smarter, more decisive, more experienced and of course, sane."

"Sane? That lunatic burned down a synagogue and blew up a church!"

Glynis snorts derisively. "Ryan warned me about you when he first approached me to spy on you. He told me how you were a religious fanatic who thinks she has conversations with God. Just because Ryan dared to disagree with your religious fantasy, you launched your vendetta against him. Blaming him for all the evil in the world."

"Ryan is the one who is evil, and if you used that high I.Q. of yours, you'd see that."

"Ryan may have had a few ethical slips, but only because he has been forced to defend himself from your craziness. Do you know he worries that someday you will shoot him?"

"Good. I hope that keeps him awake at nights, because I know his 'ethical slips' don't. Would one of those slips be your public humiliation in order to save his own sleazy hide?"

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make. Ryan is destined to be a great man. He's going to be our next mayor, and after that, probably governor. Then who knows? One day he may be president. I won't let you jeapordize that."

"Tell me Glynis, did your 'great man' provoke you into shooting Grace, or was that your own twisted idea?"

Mouth open, aghast, Glynis can only stare at Joan for a beat. "Is that what you think? Did you tell Adam that? You insane bitch! How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

Joan ignores the protest. "I could let slide any of the other things you did, because I know how Ryan can manipulate people, but not Grace. I can never forgive the fact that you shot my best friend, and I will make you pay!"

Glynis scoots backwards towards the door, fear on her face. Friedman enters.

"Glynis?"

A trembling Glynis says, "Get away from her Friedman, before her insanity takes you down with her!"

Glynis runs from the store.

Friedman shakes his head. "Still winning friends?"

"She's no friend of mine. Even so, I do feel a bit sorry for her. Glynis is going to lose everything because she didn't know, evil can be charming."

X X X X X

2-20-06/Monday afternoon.

On the Arcadia athletic field, Joan is wearing sweats and gloves while she does warm-up exercises with a group of similarily clad girls. Coach Keating walks among them, making notes on a clipboard.

"Miss Girardi, I'm surprised to see you here. You've fulfilled all of your phys ed requirements for graduation."

"I want to play soccer, Coach."

"Since when?"

"I use to play all the time back in Chicago."

"This is your third year at Arcadia. That's an awfully long time to be away from the sport."

"It's like riding a bicycle, Coach. You never forget."

"I was thinking more in the area of speed and endurance. I've seen you in gym class, Miss Girardi. You're slow and in mediocre shape at best."

"Which is why I'm trying out for goalie."

"I already have two returning girls from last year's team. Julia Fellowes is my starter, and Susan Radovitch is my back-up."

"You mean you won't give me a chance?"

"Ethically, I can't deny you a try out. Just don't get your hopes up." (Loudly, Keating calls out...) "Ladies, take two laps and then line up fro shot practice."

Groaning slightly, the girls begin their laps...

A short time later, Joan and two other girls are waiting by the net. The rest of the other girls are lined up for shot practice.

Keating shouts, "Goalies, you will defend six shots each. Fellowes, you're up first."

Julia Fellowes takes her position, Keating blows the whistle and one girl after another kicks towards the goal. Julia stops the first two balls, misses the third, stops the fourth and barely misses the last two...

"Good job, Miss Fellowes. Radovitch, you're up."

Keating blows her whistle again and the balls begin coming at Susan. She is slower and in poorer condition than Julia. Susan misses the first three balls, stops the fourth, misses the fifth and stops the sixth. Keating grunts her disapproval.

"Okay Girardi, let's see what you can do."

The whistle blows and the first shot is to the left corner. Joan makes a diving catch. For a beat, she stares amazed at the ball in her hand.

"Girardi, there are more coming!"

Joan gets to her feet just in time to knock the next one up and over the net. The third and fourth she easily bats away. The fifth is to the right and Joan makes another diving catch. The sixth goes by her fingertips into the net.

"Alright, good job. The rest of you break into pairs and practice passing drills. Goalies, gather around."

Joan, Susan and Julia quickly join Coach Keating.

"Girardi, you surprised me. You must have been a heck of a soccer player back in Chicago."

"Actually, I was second string and I never tried for goalie before. I had no idea I could do that!"

"Well, you found your niche. However, you need better conditioning and lots of practice. Miss Fellowes, you still have the starting position, but if you want to keep it, you will have to earn it. You've obviously kept in good shape, but your skills are rusty."

"I'll put in extra practice, Coach."

"See that you do. Miss Radovitch..."

"No need to say it, Coach. I stink."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, you're still a junior and have lots of time to build up your skills. This spring I'll probably use you as a second string utility player. How much field time you get depends on your efforts. Go join the others."

"Yes Coach." Susan responds before hurrying away.

"As for you two, don't let competition for position compromise teamwork. Got it?"

Julis replies, "Yes Coach."

Joan nods. "We won't."

"Good. Keep practicing defending the goal. Take turns and no cheap shots. Remember, teamwork!"

Keating walks away, blowing her whistle at the other players.

Julia asks, "Kick or defend?"

"Kick. Do you think that Susan girl is mad at me? She gave me a hard look when she left."

"She thought she had back-up goalie as a sure thing. It's a good life lesson for her. You can't count on anything."

Julia hurries to her position in front of the goal. Joan gives her a quizzical look before following.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, in John Hunter's office, Glynis sits quietly while Dr. Hunter reviews her file.

"Normally with a new patient, I discuss in detail why they are here. After reading reports from Mr. Price and Mr. Dingle, not to mention the newspapers, I feel fully briefed. Comments?"

"Dr. Hunter, I know I had a public meltdown, but that's really not me, as I'm sure my record shows. I am usually a well-controlled person, and I hope you can see that because Mr. Price won't let me back in school until you certify that I can be trusted."

"Are you asking me to make that certification now? Considering you are so much under control?"

"I'm not trying to rush or dismiss the process, but I need to get back to school. This is my last semester, and I am in the running for class valedictorian. I can't afford a slip in my grades."

"I understand your motivation, but have you considered how difficult your return will be? Your interaction with Miss Lewis for an example."

"I've already met all of my science requirements, so I have arranged to drop biology for study hall."

"What about your fellow students treating you like a pariah?"

"I know it will be difficult, but I can be tough when I have to be."

"Are you ready for this without discussing the root cause of your 'meltdown'?"

"What is there left to say? What started as a school girl crush turned into an obsession. After the bad publicity following my outburst, it's like being dunked into ice water. I'm more than ready to face cold reality."

"Would that cold reality involve admitting your affair with my brother?"

"If you followed the news accounts, you know that never happened."

"Miss Figliola, Glynis, anything said in this office comes under doctor/patient confidentiality. You have a chance in this format to deal with those issues that led to a disastrous series of choices."

"Have you been talking to Joan Girardi?"

"I know the true nature of Joan and my brother. I assure you, you've picked the wrong side. Ryan is dangerous, and no matter what promises he may have made to you, don't count on them. The moment you become expendable, he will walk away without a backward glance. If he ever considers you a risk to him, he will destroy you."

"I don't think I can continue as your patient. You're obviously too close to the situation to be objective. Is there anyone else I can see?"

"No need. If you're not willing to be honest, no amount of therapy will help you. I'm authorizing your return to school with a recommendation of twice weekly counseling sessions with Mr. Dingle."

"Just that easy?"

"But I want you to remember, if you ever really want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Dr. Hunter."

"Don't thank me, Glynis. I'm doing you no favor. I just hope you survive the reaping of what you've sewn."

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, Julia Fellowes and Susan Radovitch are in the locker room, changing back into their clothes.

Susan asks, "How did she do?"

Julia replies, "She's good, but she lacks stamina. Once the coach whips her into shape, Joan may take my spot as goalie."

"Well that sucks, especially since you were a starter last year. And what about me? I've been on this team since freshman year. Now this Joan-come-lately takes my spot."

"Yeah, you'd think being student council president would be enough for her. Why does she have to muscle into our territory? At least you have next year ahead of you. If I'm not the starting goalie, I can kiss goodbye any chance of a scholarship."

Susan smiles. "Well, maybe things won't work out for her."

"You mean like a muscle pull or a sprain?"

"Or a fall down a flight of stairs."

"We should be so lucky."

"There's an old saying: Fortune favors the bold."

Julia gasps, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh it doesn't have to be something so drastic, but if we keep our eyes open..."

"Who knows what opportunity might pop up? I like your thinking, and it's not like I don't already have a reason to hate her."

"She doesn't realize who you are?"

"Two years in this school and I've stayed under her radar. There's no reason to think she will wise up now."

Susan chuckles. "It's funny. Her trying for your spot on the team is like fate handing you the opportunity for revenge."

"And who am I to turn down such a generous gift?"

X X X X X

That evening at the Arcadia gun club, a very tired Joan approaches the main counter.

"Excuse me Miss, but only members are allowed into the club."

"I'm Joan Girardi, and my Dad belongs to this club."

"You're Chief Girardi's daughter? Then welcome. I'm Leonard Small, the assistant manager. How may I help you?"

"I'm sure you've heard the news about my brother?"

"Yes, it's very sad. Luke Girardi is such a polite young man, and an excellent shot too. I just can't believe the accusations made against him."

"Nor do I, which is why I'm here. Luke was framed, but somehow someone managed to use my Dad's revolver in the crime. Dad always use to store his guns at home in a locked box, but at the start of the year he began keeping the revolver in a locker here at the gun club."

"Yes, many of our members store guns here. Some don't want a firearm in their home, or if they own multiple waepons, then no more than one."

"How does a member get access to his gun?"

"All of the gun lockers are in a windowless store room with a heavy steel door that is locked outside of business hours. While we are open, the door is left unlocked, but there is a gate we have to buzz you through. Once in the store room, only the member has a key to his locker. All guns have to be signed in and out."

"So who signed out the revolver?"

A voice from behind says, "A very good question."

Joan turns and finds Sgt. Roy Roebuck towering over her.

"Miss Girardi, are you interferring with a police investigation?"

"Interferring? Me? No, I'm just satisfying my curiosity. Besides, all of this information has already been secured by the police."

"Well, the sheriff's department is handling the investigation now, and I'm personally going over every piece of evidence."

"Great. I'm glad somebody is on the ball. As someone with a vested interest, would you mind if I listen in on this conversation?"

"This is no business for a high school student to be involved in. Run along, Miss Girardi."

Joan pulls Roebuck to the side and whispers to him... "If you let me stay, I'll tell you who shot Grace Polk."

"If you have evidence and are holding it back..."

Joan holds up a hand. "I don't have a shred of evidence, only a suspicion. I'm not obligated to report my suspicions, am I?"

"No, but seeing how it's your brother who is on trial, why play games?"

"Because you have to play the cards you're dealt. Do we have a deal?"

Roebuck shrugs. "Why not? I have nothing to lose."

Roebuck and Joan return to the counter.

"We were up to the question, who signed out the Girardi revolver?"

Leonard removes a ledger from under the counter. "The police took the original page, but allowed us to make a photocopy. The revolver was signed out by Luke Girardi just before six p.m. on the 18th of January--the day before the shooting."

"Joan, do you recognize that as your brother's signature?"

Joan stares carefully at the name. "It looks like his handwriting, but Mr. Small, why would you allow a minor to sign out a gun?"

Leonard replies, "Actually, our general manager Mrs. Brown did that. I heard she told the police that Luke lied and used a fake I.D. that said he was eighteen. Mrs. Brown doesn't normally work the counter, and is not as familiar with the clientele as I am."

Roebuck comments, "That jibes with the offical report. Satisfied, Joan?"

"Not hardly. This being a gun club, there must be a ton of video surveillance. Does it show my brother signing out the gun?"

"The police asked the same thing. We only operate our security cameras when the building is closed."

Roebuck nods. "Because no one is going to try to rob a business filled with armed people."

Leonard says, "Exactly. The classic arguement against gun control. Any more questions?"

Joan replies, "Yeah, you said only the gun owner has a key to the individual gun lockers. What if he loses his key?"

"Then we have to call a locksmith. The lock is changed, a new key is issued and the member is billed for the expense."

"But what if there is an emergency and the member just has to have the gun right away? Are you saying there's no quick way into those lockers?"

Roebuck asks, "What are you getting at?"

Joan replies, "Wait for it..."

Leonard hesitantly says, "Well, this isn't for common knowledge, but there is a master key in the office safe."

Roebuck bristles, "That wasn't in the police report! Who has access to this key?"

"Only the club manager, Mrs. Brown."

Joan smiles. "The same Mrs. Brown who is the only witness to Luke's alledged signing out of the revolver."

Roebuck says, "Hold on Joan, I see what you're driving at, but what about the signature?"

"Forged. I happen to know a retired forger who could verify that for us."

"I know who you mean, but where would Mrs. Brown get a sample of Luke's signature? Not from this ledger."

Leonard says, "Uh, actually a minor could sign a gun IN to storage, but this is absurd. Mrs. Brown is a respectable woman who used to work for the city government as an executive secretary before becoming manager here."

Roebuck responds, "Nevertheless, please check the records for any signature by Luke Girardi."

Joan adds, "It would have to be before January."

Leonard begins going back through the pages of the ledger. After only a few pages, he pauses.

"Saturday, December third. A 9mm Browning and a .38 caliber Smith & Wesson signed in by Luke Girardi at 12:10 and signed out by Will Girardi at 12:55. They must have had lunch in our cafe."

"Let me see those signatures." Roebuck says. After comparing them he adds, "They look identical, almost as if one had been traced. But, I'm not an expert. I don't have a warrant for this ledger, so I need you to keep this quiet--especially from Mrs. Brown."

"Of course I will, bit I really think you're barking up the wrong tree. Mrs Brown is..."

"Respectable. Yeah, I heard you."

Joan inquires, "You said Mrs. Brown was an executive secretary in the city government. Whose secretary was she?"

"The former district attorney's."

Roebuck mutters, "Then she's lucky not to be in jail herself. What moron hired a woman like that to run a gun club?"

"The new owner. A year ago, the club was bought by a conglomerate, R.H. Dot incorporated. The new owner hired Mrs. Brown personally, even though she had no previous experience." Leonard replies with just a hint of bitterness.

Joan slaps her hand on the counter. "Ryan Hunter."

Roebuck asks, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm an expert on the guy."

"This is all taking an odd turn. Keep that ledger under wraps until I rerturn with a warrant. Joan, come with me."

Roebuck and Joan start to walk away...

Leonard remarks, "That's strange."

Roebuck and Joan return to the counter.

"What's strange?" Roebuck asks.

"Every gun's serial number is recorded going in and out of storage. The serial number on the .38 in December doesn't match the one in January."

Roebuck examines the ledger again and compares the numbers to what is written in his notebook. He asks, "Does your father own more than one .38?"

"No, Dad has been using that same gun since he was a cop in Chicago. But I think I know what is going on. I'll bet the number on the gun checked in and out in January matches the one registered to my Dad, and that Mrs. Brown handled both occurences."

Leonard says, "In fact, checking the gun in on the seventh, and out on the eighteenth were the only client transactions Mrs. Brown handled in January."

"Joan, how did you know?"

"I'll gladly explain, but first, I'm exhausted and starving. Let's move this to the cafe before I faint."

X X X X X

Meanwhile, in the Girardi kitchen, Luke briefly rinses plates before handing them to a visiting Kevin, who stacks them in the dishwasher.

Kevin asks, "So, how are you holding up?"

Luke replies, "I'm going stir crazy. Not being able to see Grace is like torture, especially since she is carrying my baby."

"Can the child survive while Grace is in a coma?"

"I talked it over with the Polonskys. Grace is in stable condition, and the baby was unharmed by the shooting. She should easily survive to full term, even if Grace remains in a coma the entire time."

"Is there any risk to Grace?"

"As long as there are no complications, Grace will be fine. In September they will perform a ceasarian, and I will be...a father."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm scared out of my wits, especially since I may be sitting in state prison."

"But you're a minor."

"Who is being charged as an adult. I could get twenty years for this."

"Hang in there, man. Things will work out. Hey, you want to hear some good news?"

"Desperately."

"You know how my doctor had me trying to wiggle my toes? Saturday night, I did it."

"Kev, that's fantastic! This means neural regeneration. Why aren't you shouting it from the rooftops?"

"I've only managed it once, and I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up. I have an appointment for an exam on Friday. Until then, let's keep this quiet."

"Okay, and I'll be praying for you."

"You pray?"

"Maybe Mom's religiosity is rubbing off on me, but since Grace was shot, I can't stop praying."

"Then keep it up. As a former nun recently told me, 'You never know'."

X X X X X

Back at the gun club, Joan is just finishing a double cheeseburger as Roebuck sips coffee...

"Wow, I needed that. I burned a lot of calories at soccer practice."

"Now that you're restored, explain about the two guns."

"Do you remember when my house was broken into back in September?"

"Sure. That's when Paul Atwell's body was left hanging in your home."

"The house was thoroughly searched, but since nothing was missing, we assumed everything was okay. Now I realize, Dad's revolver was stolen and a lookalike was substitued."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"This was planned long in advance. My Dad's gun was always going to be used in some sort of frame-up."

"But...that would mean the shooting of Grace Polk is tied to the anti-religion crimes."

"Bingo. Of course the existence of two revolvers would have made any frame job a bit awkward. However, my Dad began storing his old gun here at the strong suggestion of Ryan Hunter, who was concerned I might get my hands on it--don't ask. Anyway, if you look into what Detective Carlisle was investigating, you'll again see the name Ryan Hunter popping up."

"And Miss Polk was shot at Carlisle's funeral. You promised to tell me who shot your friend."

"Glynis Figliola."

"I know that name. Oh yeah, she was the high school girl in the news--the one who was stalking...Ryan Hunter."

"Oh how his name is always in the middle of things."

"Why would this Glynis girl shoot Miss Polk?"

"Glynis was Luke's old girlfriend. He dumped her to take up with Grace. Glynis never got over that."

"What's the connection between Glynis and Ryan, other than her obsession with him?"

"Ryan recruited Glynis to spy on me."

"Why?"

"Because I know Ryan's secret. He's pure evil. He hates God and every thing religious. That's why he has been behind all the religion hate crimes."

"That's one hell of a charge. Have you told this to your father?"

"Many times. At first he didn't believe me, but lately he's been coming around to my way of thinking. That's about all I have for you. So if you don't mind, I'm headed home."

"You've given me a lot to think about."

"And act on? Starting with Mrs. Brown?"

"I'll definitely be giving her a close look." (Roebuck extends his hand and Joan shakes it.) "You've got good investigative intincts, Joan. You should consider a career in police work."

"I'm taking pre-law at Arcadia College in the fall."

"Then someday you'll make a hell of a prosecutor."

Joan merely smiles.

X X X X X

2-22-06/Wednesday afternoon.

Joan has arrived early for soccer practice. Susan and Julia are already on the field taking turns defending the goal. As Joan does her warm-up stretches, she spots Stoner God in the stands in his army fatigue jacket and 'comfy' jeans. She climbs up to where he is sitting.

Joan says, "I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

"For something to happen. Some hint of what the rest of my assignment might be. So far, all I've managed to accomplish is to tick off Susan by taking her place. By the way, did you give me some special goalie ability, because it was freaky how good I was at try outs."

"No Joan, the ability was always in you."

"All those years playing soccer, why didn't I notice it?"

"You weren't in your right niche. A major part of fulfilling your true nature is finding your niche."

"So, soccer will fulfill my true nature?"

"It's a part of it at this time. What you are doing here may seem unimportant, but a host of reactions are occuring due to your act of obedience."

"So there's no one here I'm suppose to help?"

"There's always people who need help, and those who are willing to help. But there are also those who are willing to do harm."

Stoner God stands and begins walking away...

"Harm? To who, me? Who are you talking about?"

Stoner God points towards Susan and Julia and then gives the 'God-wave' before exiting the field. Joan stares at Susan and Julia for a moment before realizing she is being watched. Looking about, Joan spots her mother at the edge of the field. They walk towards each other.

"Who was that odd boy you were talking to?" Helen asks.

"Oh, that was God. Not exactly type-casting, huh?"

"I'll say. Wow, to think I just saw God."

"Well, you saw a manifestation that makes sense to us. We're not capable of seeing his true form. So what brings you by?"

"Just being supportive, and I promise not to turn into a crazed soccer mom like I use to."

"Good to know. Since you're here, maybe you can help. What do you know about the two girls over by the goal?"

"Susan Radovitch and Julia Fellowes? Not a lot. Susan was in my basic drawing class last semester--her work and her attitude could both use improving. Julia I don't really know except by reputation."

"I guess I need to listen to more gossip. What reputation?"

"Not hers. Her father is Gabe Fellowes, the ex-D.A. your dad put in jail."

"Oh-my-God! She must hate me for that, and now I may be taking her place as a starter."

"Really, you're that good? Then maybe you're right. Julia was leading a pampered life before your dad came along. Now her parents are divorced, her dad is in jail and money problems forced her to switch from Clayton Country Day to a public high school. She was counting on a soccer scholarship to get into college."

"How do you know that?"

"I read the school newspaper. The sports section had an in-depth profile of her last fall."

A long whistle blast from the field is followed by Coach Keating calling the players to fall in.

"I gotta jet, but before I go, there's something I need you to do..."

X X X X X

Later that afternoon, after practice, an exhausted soccer team limps and staggers their way towards the locker room. Joan is one of the last to arrive and sees Coach Keating has all of the girls waiting at the entrance. Vice Principal Price and a security guard are also at the entrance.

Keating calls out, "Alright girls, keep your shirts and other items on, we have male guests with us."

Price says, "Joan Girardi, will you accompany us? The rest of you stay where you are."

Price, Keating, the guard and Joan walk through the locker area until they reach Joan's locker.

"Mr. Price, what's this all about?"

"We want you to open your locker, Joan. It's going to be searched for illegal substances."

"Why are you picking on me? I didn't do anything."

"We received a tip. Now, are you going to cooperate?"

Joan shrugs and works the combination on her locker. The door swings open and both Price and Keating begin searching. After going through Joan's clothes and bag, the two adults begin to look a little sheepish.

Price clears his throat and says, "It appears we were misinformed."

Keating adds, "I'm relieved, Girardi. You're too good a player to lose."

"Thanks, I guess. Who told you I had contraband in here?"

Price replies, "We have to keep our sources confidential."

"Even when they screw up this bad? You know, sometimes when people themselves are up to no good, they will start pointing fingers at others in order to throw the authorities off guard."

"A thought worth considering, Miss Girardi."

Keating says, "Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, my girls need to get their showers before heading home."

Price and the security guard hastily exit. Keating shouts, "Alright ladies, the excitement is over for the day. Take your showers!"

As the other girls spread out through the locker room, Joan slips over to the exit that leads to the school corridor. Joan finds her mother waiting outside.

"Did you find anything?" Joan asks.

Helen replies, "You were right. There was a small bag of marijuana in your locker. Enough weed to roll about two joints..."

"How would you know...?"

"Never mind. Be careful around those two girls. They are dangerous. If you had been caught with that marijuana, you would have been expelled."

"I know. What did you do with it?"

"I got rid of it. You're safe for now."

"A shame we don't have any proof as to who did it."

"Yes, it could have been either or both. Just be careful."

"Thanks Mom, I will. See you at home."

Joan slips back into the locker room and heads for her locker.

Julia asks, "Hey Joan, what was all that about with Price?"

"Who knows? Price has been after me since the day we met."

Susan remarks, "Price goes after everyone. Making students miserable is his only source of joy."

Joan responds, "Yeah, he needs a hobby, or at least a girlfriend."

While Susan laughs at this, Julia begins pulling her street clothes out of her locker. Suddenly she freezes and stares at what is in her hand.

Julia gasps, "Oh my God!"

Susan whispers, "Julia, are you out of your mind? You can't bring weed to school. If you get caught, you'll be thrown out!"

"But it's not mine, I swear! Susan, Joan, please don't say anything."

For a moment Joan stares at the plastic baggie with the small amount of marijuana. Just enough for two joints? For one horrifying moment, Joan's face reflects the fear that this is what her mother meant by...getting rid of it. Then she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Sorry Julia, but I can't keep quiet about this. Girls! HEY EVERBODY, gather around! Quickly, before Coach gets back."

The twenty other girls of the soccer team come over to Joan, whispering and mumbling amongst themselves. Joan steps up on one of the benches and puts a finger to her lips. As the others quiet down, Joan addresses the group.

"Listen everyone, we have to act quickly and quietly. Someone is trying to destroy the soccer team with phony drug charges. Julia just found a small amount of weed in her locker, and I bet there's more in here. Everyone, search your lockers thoroughly, especially the out-of-view spots. Hurry!"

Excited and a little bit scared, the other girls return to their lockers. Moments later, muffled gasps of alarm echo through the locker room. In just a few minutes, the girls are back with five more bags of marijuana. One of the girls, Vicky, speaks for the group.

"They were found lightly taped to the inside top of the lockers."

Joan responds, "So that vibrations, like the slamming of a locker door, would jar the bags loose and cause them to fall amongst your stuff."

Vicky asks, "What'll we do?"

"Flush the junk before Keating catches us with it."

Vicky and the other girls rush away to comply. Moments later, multiple toilet flushes are heard.

Joan comments, "If that marijuana had been found in our lockers, the whole team would have had its' season cancelled. But who would do such a thing?"

Susan answers, "That's easy. The school that has always been our biggest rival in every sport."

Julia adds, "St. Mary's! We beat the Wildcats last year for the city championship. But how could they have gotten in here?"

Joan replies, "Most of their school was here Saturday for the last basketball game of the season. It wouldn't have been hard for someone to slip in here and plant the weed."

Julia says, "Our names are on the lockers, so the Wildcats would have known who were the returning starters, but how did they get into the lockers?"

"Are the combinations recorded in the school's computer? Maybe it was hacked?" Susan suggests.

Joan responds, "The combinations are matched to a serial number on the lock, but not to our names. It was probably a pass key. These lockers are made by the same company, and one master key will open them all."

Susan growls, "Those rats! We've got to figure a way to pay them back."

Joan suggests, "How about we trounce them on the field?"

"Mcuh too mild, but I'll think of something. Something mean!"

"Trust me, revenge isn't worth it."

Susan sneers at Joan with contempt and walks away muttering, "Wimp."

Julia says, "Don't worry, I'll calm her down. Thanks for handling this situation, Joan. This team has been looking forward to the spring league games for months. You really saved our hides."

"Hey, it's my team too."

"Only since Monday. It's almost as if fate meant for you to intervene at this critical moment."

"Fate? Okay, we can call it that."

Smiling broadly, Joan walks away.

X X X X X

Later that night at a remote sheriff's substation, Roy Roebuck exits the building and crosses the parking lot to his old, compact car. Joan is waiting...

"Joan, what brings you all the way out here?"

"I thought I would try face to face since you keep ignoring my messages. I thought we had agreed you would keep me informed?"

"I was going to call as soon as I had more information, but I hit a snag in the investigation."

"Does this have anything to do with Mrs. Brown?"

"She's missing. She sent an e-mail to the gun club saying she was taking a leave of absence. She drained her bank account and left town before I could question her."

"Crap! Breaking her story was the best chance we had of clearing Luke's name."

"I'm sorry, Joan. I don't know how Mrs. Brown got wind of our interest in her."

"I've long suspected Ryan has paid informants scattered throughout local government. And why not? He even had a spy amongst my friends."

"Again, I'm sorry Joan. I promise I won't give up. I'll keep going over every scrap of evidence until I find a way to help your brother."

"Thanks, Sergeant. It's good to know there's someone on my side I know I can trust."

Roebuck and Joan shake hands.

X X X X X

2-23-06/early Thursday morning.

St. Mary's High School. It is a brisk, sunny day and Joan sits curbside in the Jeep with the top down while students walk by on their way to school. Cindy McCracken approaches, accompanied by her two constant friends. Joan honks the horn.

"Hey big-butt!"

Cindy tsks. "What do you want, Girardi?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on to you. You were the ones who planted drugs on our soccer team."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do, Cindy. To my surprise, when I checked the St. Mary's website, I found that you are the captain of the girl's soccer team. There's even an inspiring quote from when you lost the city championship last year: 'I swear, we will beat them next time, no matter what'!"

"That's what people say in the heat of the moment. I only meant we were going to try harder this year. If some of you Arcadia freaks have gotten into trouble over marijuana use, don't look in our direction."

"Sorry to disappoint you Cindy, but no one is in trouble. Your amateurish plot failed and pointed the finger of blame right at you three. By the way, I didn't mention marijuana."

"I assumed weed, and what do you mean by that 'finger of blame' stuff?"

"Saturday afternoon you used the cover of the basketball game to slip into the girl's locker room. Using a master key, you planted bags of weed in the lockers of the returning starters for the Arcadia team. You made one mistake. You planted weed in my locker too, and I didn't join the team until Monday. It was personal because I pointed out how enormously big your butts look in plaid."

One of the girls gripes, "Our butts are not big!"

Cindy snaps, "Quiet, Dorothy. You have no proof, Girardi. Where would we even get a master key?"

"Gee, that would be a tough one if your dad didn't own the McCracken Security Company, which handles everything from high-tech alarms to locksmithing. That brings us to your second mistake. My Dad is the chief of police, and his crime lab is on the case. Even now they are checking the bags and tape for fingerprints and DNA."

The second girl retorts, "Hah! We wore latex gloves."

Cindy hollers, "Wiil you two just shut up? Can't you see she's bluffing?"

"Am I, Cindy? Then how do I know you bought the marijuana from a guy named Lefty at the Outsider coffee house last Friday night?"

"That's...impossible. How do you know that?"

"Ninety percent of the gonja trade in Arcadia is controlled by the Marks family. I have friends everwhere."

The girl Dorothy gulps, "Oh God, what are we going to do?"

Cindy replies, "We are going to deny everything. No drug dealer is going to testify in a case like this, and I'll bet this bitch flushed the grass as soon as she saw it."

Joan laughs. "A good guess, but a little late. Did you get all of that, Father Ken?"

From seemingly out of thin air, Father Ken's voice is heard...

"Every word, Joan. Miss McCracken, Miss Walker, Miss Kelly, I want the three of you in my office, right now!"

Joan reaches under the dashboard and removes her cell phone which had been clipped there.

"It's in speaker mode, so you can reply."

The three girls meekly say in unison, "Yes Father."

Joan closes the phone.

Cindy grumbles, "You tricked us!"

"Yeah, and it wasn't hard. Kind of shakes your confidence in that God-is-on-our-side idea, doesn't it?"

Joan starts the Jeep and drives away, giving the three hapless girls a backhand wave as she goes.

X X X X X

At midday in the Arcadia High cafeteria, Joan sits at the sub-defective's usual table. Adam and Luke are opposite her, each one picking at his food in a disinterested way. The deep thoughts of each keep the brooding pair silent.

Joan says, "Well, isn't this a cheerful gathering? Come on guys, at least one of you must have something worth saying."

Luke shrugs. "Glynis is back in school. I saw her in the hallway."

Adam adds, "Me too. I just couldn't talk to her, so I turned and walked away."

Luke says, "She tried saying 'Hi.' to me, but I told her to go to hell. It's all I could do not to punch my fist into her face after what she she did to Grace."

Adam asks, "Are we sure she did that? I can't imagine Glynis shooting anybody, let alone a friend like Grace."

Joan replies, "All the witnesses say the shooter was tall, thin and with wisps of blond hair peeking out from under the ski mask. That means it was either Glynis or Luke. I know which way I vote."

Adam nods. "Yeah, it's just hard to accept that someone you were so close to could be so...evil."

Joan responds, "Glynis didn't start out evil. Without Ryan's influence, she might have spent years resenting Grace and wanting Luke, but she wouldn't have acted on it. That's Ryan's personal stamp of evil,. He finds people's weaknesses--their pain, their fear, their anger, their disappointments--and he exploits them to manipulate people."

Luke says, "Maybe if I had handled my break-up with Glynis better, none of this would have happened."

Joan shakes her head. "Don't go there, Luke. Glynis was already messed up long before you met her. Your straw was just one of many on that camel's back."

"I suppose, and she's certainly paying a heavy price now."

"The other kids are being mean to her?"

"Merciless. You know what high school is like. Glynis will be the butt of endless cruel jokes and snide remarks until the next scandal comes along."

Friedman, carrying a tray, hastily approaches and sits next to Joan.

"Sorry I'm late, but there's a wild rumor running through the school, and I just had to hear the details."

Adam comments, "And the next scandal arrives right on time. What is it this time?"

Friedman replies, "Only that someone tried to frame the girl's soccer tem by putting bags of gonja into their lockers!"

Joan sighs. "I guess it was too much to expect twenty high school girls to keep a secret like that."

Luke asks, "Then it's true?"

Friedman nods. "Not only that, but this morning our lovely student council president caught the three girls from St. Mary's who did it, and they've been expelled from school."

Joan says, "Only suspended. That was the deal I worked out with Father Ken."

Luke responds, "So that's where you went so early this morning."

Friedman gazes at Joan with adoration. "Isn't she amazing?"

Adam remarks, "Amazing enough to grab Coach Keating's attention. Joan, she's over by the door and is beckoning you."

Joan looks annoyed. "Oh great, now what did I do?"

Joan rises and walks over to Keating, who is in a corner by the door.

"Yes Coach?"

Keating speaks softly. "Miss Girardi, I want it understood that this conversation is unofficial and off the record. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"The faculty and staff of Arcadia High want to say: 'Well done.' You took a potentially disastrous situation and turned it around."

"Oh, you mean the bags of..."

"Girardi! This school has a zero tolerance policy. No offical acknowledgement of a certain contraband substance can ever exist. However, when Mr. Price was searching for that contraband, starting with your locker, your remarks about the motivation of the accuser made him realize he was being used to set up members of the team. That's the real reason he cut short the search."

"Price realized that?"

"Oh, I know how you all regard him, but as the daughter of a cop, you should realize how difficult it can be to have the responsibility of enforcing the rules. Without a man like Gavin Price, this school would devolve into a chaotic jungle."

"I understand that Coach, and I'd be glad to cut him some slack if Mr. Price didn't work so hard at being mean and scary."

"So you'd rather him to be warm and fuzzy? You've seen some of the hard cases we have to deal with at this school. Trust me, Miss Girardi, Mr. Price's actions are calculated to provide the safest, most productive enviroment for the greatest number of students. Anyway, you've earned his and my respect--this week. You can return to your lunch."

Although Coach Keating doesn't blow her whistle, Joan reacvts much the same way. She does a quick march back to her table, where the others wait to ask questions she can't answer.

X X X X X

That afternoon, shortly after the end of the school day, Joan is in the parking lot waiting beside a PT Cruiser. Susan Radovitch and Julia Fellowes approach...

Susan sneers, "Well, if it isn't President Girardi. Are you waiting for us?"

"Sort of. I actually wanted a chance to speak with Julia alone."

Julia asks, "How did you know Susan gives me a ride home each day?"

"Since I became student council president, I have access to all sorts of information. I only have to ask any council member a question, and it quickly spreads to all the council members. Your home room rep knew which car you ride in, and where it's usually parked."

Susan remarks, "You're a lot more impressive than I gave you credit for, Joan. Like getting those St. Mary's girls expelled."

"They weren't expelled. I worked a deal with the priest to be lenient with them. They get a week's suspension, loss of all extra-curricular activiites and community service for the rest of the semester."

"That's it? They were going to ruin our lives forever, and you arranged a slap on the wrist? You're soft Joan. If you're not willing to crush your enemies, you deserve what they do to you."

"I believe in giving people a second chance. If they learn from their mistake, they'll come out of this better people."

Susan shakes her head in disbelief. "I take it back. You're not impressive, Joan. You're weak. Coming Julia?"

"Joan said she wanted to talk..."

"I'm not waiting."

Joan says, "I can give you a ride home, Julia."

"Uh, okay. See you tomorrrow, Susan?"

"Whatever."

Susan hops in her car and pulls away with screeching tires.

Joan comments, "So, that's your best friend?"

Julia shrugs. "Susan is usually okay, unless you cross her. Then look out! She can get really mean."

"Like when I took her place on the soccer team?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. We haven't treated you very nice. I guess we both were a little sore about you entering our turf. To be honest, we even talked about ways of getting you back. Then you go and save us all from a disaster."

"Since we're being honest, when the marijuana business started, I suspected you and Susan were trying to set me up. It was only after you discovered weed in your own locker that I realized the truth."

"But if there was weed in your locker too, how did you avoid getting caught?"

"Trade secret. I'm sorry I was suspicious because of who you are."

"You know about my father, don't you?"

"I do now. Gabe Fellowes, the ex-D.A., is your dad, and he's currently serving a ten year sentence."

"With good behavior, he will be paroled after five years, and he has already served two."

"It sounds like you're eager to get him back."

"I am. I love my Dad, and despite all that's happened, I respect him. My Dad is a good man who made a mistake. He devoted his entire professional career to putting criminals behind bars. He never threw a case or took a bribe. He could have made a lot more money in private practice, but he wanted to serve the community."

"Then why is he behind bars?"

"Because he was loyal to his friends. When Dad was a young man, he started in a city government that was already the most corrupt in the nation. Like all young men of his generation, he had to learn to bend when the system pushed hard. In time he rose to the top of his department as did his friends in the rest of city government."

"But by then the system had corrupted his friends, and he had fallen into the habit of ignoring their illegal activities?"

Julia nods sadly. "After his trial, Dad told me he excused their behavior because they were more honest than the previous generation. That his friends were honest in their dealings 99 percent of the time. He couldn't bring himself to turn on friends of thirty years because of that one percent failings."

"I can understand that, even though the law has a higher standard. I wonder, would your dad be interested in a chance to redem his reputation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad's former executive secretary is a vital witness in an upcoming trial. For some reason, she's gone into hiding. If your dad could think of where Mrs. Brown might be hiding, it would give him a chance to serve the community again. It would also look good at any future parole hearing."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I don't think anyone named Girardi would get a warm reception. Will you help? Do you think your dad might know something useful?"

"He might. Mrs. Brown was Dad's secretary for ten years, and her maiden name was Marie Fellowes--his cousin. Dad is in a minimum security facility, and he gets an hour of computer time per day. I'll e-mail him as soon as I get home."

"Cool. This can work out to be a win-win for everyone."

X X X X X

That evening at the Girardi home, Joan enters from the front door. Helen is relaxing with a book on the couch.

"Joan? You look exhausted, and you missed dinner again."

"Sorry I'm late. It's been a hectic week."

"Maybe soccer was too much to add to your schedule."

"No choice. It was an assignment."

"I should have guessed. Relax and I'll fix you a plate. Oh, and there's a package for you on the coffee table."

Helen exits to the kitchen while Joan crosses to the coffee table. There she finds a small padded mailer with no return address. She rips it open and a cassette tape falls into her hand. Joan crosses to the stereo, places the tape inside and hits play. Immeditately, she hears the sound of her own voice...

"I-I can't keep this in anymore. Those voices I heard...the people I imagined I talked to...Dr. Dan, they all said they were God!"

Joan hits the stop button, cutting off the sound of her own sobbing. Joan looks in the mailer and finds an unsigned note. It reads: QUIT THE TEAM OR EVERYONE WILL HEAR THIS.

Softly, Joan says, "Dr. Dan...Daniel Radovitch. And Susan Radovitch, the girl who believes in crushing her enemies. Oh God, what do I do now?"

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

(FOOTNOTE: The character Cindy McCracken first appeared in another of my stories, "ONLY ONE" which is a JoA/Lizzie McGuire crossover.)


End file.
